


taste

by enablelove



Series: July OTP Drabbles [3]
Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: Boyfriends, Domesticity, Established Relationship, M/M, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:20:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25061515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enablelove/pseuds/enablelove
Summary: The guys finally have a day off together.
Relationships: Carlos Reyes/TK Strand
Series: July OTP Drabbles [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1811968
Comments: 2
Kudos: 70





	taste

**Author's Note:**

> Day 3: You have horrible taste in sandwiches. 
> 
> I'm hopefully going to do 31 days of drabbles for my otps. Each chapter could be different so heed pairings.

It’s a rare matching day off for both Carlos and TK and they’re spending it together at Carlos’ place. The morning started lazily with slow kisses and meandering hands and has led to the both of them standing at the kitchen counter. They’re whipping up some much needed fuel to hopefully hop back in bed or veg out in front of the TV. 

Carlos is preparing his sandwich full of cucumbers, sprouts, olives, spinach, tuna, and onions while TK is playing it safe with cucumbers, tomatoes, spinach, and sweet peppers. 

“You have horrible taste in sandwiches,” TK quips, staring incredulously at Carlos’ monstrosity, half-kidding. 

Carlos looks down at his creation then back at TK and shrugs indifferently.

“If it’ll make you feel better, querido, I’ll brush my teeth before I kiss you,” he says with a twist of his lips.

“It would actually,” TK says with a bratty grin. “You’re lucky you have much better taste in boyfriends.”

TK’s been trying to stick that word into conversation for a few days now and the way Carlos’ eyes widen tells him he hit the mark, but TK also knows Carlos won’t make it a big deal. Carlos leans down and brushes their lips together tenderly and the message got through. TK squeezes Carlos’ side, grounding himself in this moment.

“Hmm, I am really lucky,” Carlos says, pulling back and putting the finishing touches on his food. 

TK is just thankful the kiss came before the first bite of that crazy sandwich.

**Author's Note:**

> My first Tarlos, so hopefully I didn't bomb.
> 
>  _querido_ means dear btw :)


End file.
